sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou vs Sister Location
Cvsl is a meme movie of the Cvsl saga of the mgu (marvel goanimate universe) and sequel to goanimate the movie schools out. there is a sequel of the movie, as it is set to be released on thanksgiving 2018 Plot the movie, takes place in a town called Caillou ridgeway, (a different town 2 miles from Goanimate city) where a Boy named Caillou, keeps getting Grounded by his dad named Boris, because it's his homework getting not finished and unfinished! and gets grounded for not showing miss martin his homework and got a 3 hour ditention. it's now the year 2017,(only about after the events of Goanimate the movie schools out season 1), Daillou wakes up caillou, telling it's Christmas, but it's only Thanksgiving, just November 23rd, not December! once caillou and Daillou hear Baillou dancing and singing to Nostalgia Critic Darth Vader theme song, Daillou turns the music off to give Baillou a punishment for singing it.after the punishment and lawsuit for singing the Darth vader theme song again, Caillou thinks that Boris, tells them that Doris and Caillous sister rosie and daisy and Cody, have gone to move out in New york 6 months ago. Daillou and caillou hear the door bell and caillou goes to get it to find out the newspaper guy had run away. caillou see's the newspaper to find out that Circus Babys pizza world has opened, he was now in angres about Circus baby, and planned to fight with her, with daillou. Meanwhile (about somewhere in New mexico) a group of Gunners( also known as the Gun Group) are some pear of military Rebels in what looks like the Garrys mod Office Counter strike., are now getting more and more job hiring from their boss, the Owner of the Gun group, telling them that they need to do more bad cartoon character training to fight them off. the Gun group has an airfield filled with Jets and X wings and Y wings, like a giant stack of them, are now for training and blasting cartoon characters! the gun group gets a hiring bonus, and Jack, (a member of Simon) is playing Were number One from Lazytown. he gets a punishment for playing and slacking off, and goes back to work TBA the Movie ends with Caillou opening the present what Circus Baby gave to him after defeating Boris, only to figure out it's episode 7. after that, he and both break the 4th wall about episode 8 and that the prequels suck. meanwhile, Thanos retrieves an infinity gauntlet saying fine, i'll do it myself, and began the hunt, for the infinity stones Deleted Scenes Mr krabs confronts Circus baby with several troops of his! he asks what kind of clown she was, then tells she is not, then she tells mr krabs she can see the future! Circus baby tells mr krabs about his defeat, that she could see, his defeat, like many blasts surrounding him with a hot embrace! mr krabs then shoots a blaster at baby, but she vanished! circus babys laugh echo's mr krabs and his troops, as the blast did not touch her, but the ground 9 Development the film was planned on fall 2016, as if a untitled Goanimate sister location film, but was later started to be planned. by December 2016, Seb planned to make the Caillou vs Fnaf sl movie, as no youtube don't have any sister location videos on goanimate and caillou. the film was announced on summer 2017, as it will be said that before Goanimate the movie schools out 2, there will be a sequel to it. a teaser was posted on July 2017, the trailer was forgot to be released during Comic con, as it had it's release date December 2nd 2017. a trailer was posted on September 2017 that the film had featured the last jedi trailer music and it had it's feature on Youtube. on November 2017, the film repaced the release date to November 12th 2017, as a quick preview. on December 2017, the film was not finished yet and that the movie push back December 2nd to March 12th 2018. on February 2018, the film was and it's script was finished .March 2018, it was posted on Youtube, but it was removed due to copyright problems thanks to Infinity war. on November 2018, seb announced that there will be a post credits scene of the film as thanos as a cameo On November 12th, 2019, Seb confirmed that the film will be remastered and a song was confirmed to be in works soon Release Caillou vs sister location was supposed to come out on December 2nd 2017, for the upcoming fnaf 6 and the new star wars movie, (episode 8) the last jedi. but the date is too far away so the movie brought a full preview of the movie on November 12th 2017. December 2nd has past, and now it's too late to release the movie, but the release date was pushed back to March 12th 2018 for the release of Ready Player One and Avengers: Infinity War. Sequel on October 2017 before the films release, seb announced a sequel will be planned sometimes for 2018, as it gave it's title Caillou vs sister location 2. on Summer 2018, the film featured Avengers: Infinity war, and thanos in the film Trivia Simon breaks the fourth wall by speaking to the audience about Episode 8 The fourth wall is broken again about (5 or 6 times) still talking about episode 8 in the sequel, circus baby, this time breaks the fourth wall about the upcoming 3rd movie this is the first time Thanos appeared in the post credits, as it's referencing Avengers: Age Of Ultron. it's a teaser for the second film the scene where thanos is putting on the gauntlet is teasing Avengers: Infinity war and the Second film, as it was confirmed during the announcement. it was said that the avengers: Age of ultron music will be featured in the credits, but it hasn't been confirmed Stan lee does not cameo in the film, because he's absent. this is mentioned in the second film, as caillou breaks the 4th wall to parker that Stan lee noticed it's not a marvel movie This time, Stan lee will be in a cameo in a deleted scenes in the film Peter parker does not cameo in the film, but he will in the deleted scenes